


The Truth Comes Out

by OUATlover2000



Series: Peter Parker-Stark-Potts-Romanov? [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Because it's me we're talking about here, F/F, Natasha Romanov Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter and Wanda are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUATlover2000/pseuds/OUATlover2000
Summary: Peter finds out that his birth mother didn't just die in a plane crash, but that HYDRA killed her, which leads to 2 certain people finding out that he's Spiderman
Relationships: Mary Parker & Richard Parker (Mentioned), Pepper Potts & Natasha Romanov
Series: Peter Parker-Stark-Potts-Romanov? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958419
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	The Truth Comes Out

After two months of coming up with designs, and creating these  _ wicked _ web shooters, he was ready, Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark-Potts-Romanov was Spiderman. He decided to stick to Queens for his patrolling, seeing as it was a worse off city than where he lives in Midtown, and it’s convenient because that’s where his aunt lives, and he spends every other weekend with her. It was always cool when he went patrolling on his aunt’s weekends because she was an early bird type, so she tended to be asleep before 10, so Peter got more time out on patrol. However, on school nights, he couldn't go out until nearly 11, and on weekends with his moms, it was nearly 12 am by the time everyone else was asleep.

He’d been doing the Spiderman gig for a couple of months when he ran into Hydra for the first time. It’s not like they were being at all discreet with their Red Skull patches on their sleeves, the red was almost bright in the darkness, the only source of light being the moon. “Heya guys! So, stop me if I’m wrong, but I’m pretty sure Hydra’s like, bad. Didn’t’cha know? Hitler? Nazis? Does that ring a bell? All very bad stuff.” All of them pulled guns on him. “Woah guys, you’re be-”

“Spiderman.” One of them said. “We’ve been waiting for you.”

Peter started tapping a code out on his thigh, for his AI to pick up. “Me? Oh boy, was this some sort of set up?” He had several different codes, for different things set up in case he was ever in a situation where he couldn’t initiate certain protocols. “I’m honored.”

“Do you  _ want _ to get shot?” One of them asked, then, “That was rhetorical, don’t answer that.”

Peter shrugged. “I mean, not necessarily, but I have a feeling that’s what you wanna do.”

“Are you wishing to initiate triple action webs, Peter.” He heard Karen, his AI, ask him.

The teenager smiled, not that the Hydra goons could see. “Yes.” Before the goons could question the single word, Peter crossed his arms out in front of him and three webs shot out if each shooter, confiscating each handheld weapon however, he wasn’t expecting each of them to pull out another one, just as quickly. “Oh shit.”

“Time to come with us… Mr, what last name are you going by now? Parker? Because I don’t mind killing another.” Peter faltered. “Oh, did your replacement mommy’s not tell you?”

Suddenly someone with a metal arm jumped out in front of him. “You ready to fight, kid?”

It was the  _ Winter freaking Soldier _ . “Uh, yes sir?” And then all hell broke loose. In the end, four were dead. Two by Bucky’s hands, and two by their fancy cyanide capsules. Okay make that 5 dead, another just bit into their capsule. Peter yanked the last one up, holding him up against the wall. It was the same one that made that crack about killing  _ another _ Parker. “What did you mean!? She was killed in a plane crash!”

“That may be true, Stark. However, I was on that plane with them, I was actually the pilot.” He grinned. “I shot Mary Parker in the chest, and while your step father was sobbing over her dead body, I put on my parachute and jumped. That plane crashed, but mommy dearest was already dead.” Peter was frozen, yet unrelenting in his strength, holding the man. “S.H.I.E.L.D. found out a year ago. But no one ever told you, did they?” And with that, he bit into the capsule.

“It’s daylight.” Peter muttered, tears rolling down his face, then, “Holy shit! I-I gotta go Mr Winter Soldier, Sergeant Barnes, Sir! I’m so late! Shoot!”

The Winter Soldier seemed amused. “Bucky’s fine. How old are you, kid?”

“Old enough.” He sighed. “Did you hear… any of it? What he said.”

Buck nodded. “Your secret’s safe with me kid. I’d have to do a bit of digging If I wanted to really know who you are.” Then, “I knew a Howard Stark. And I know his son died about 7 years ago.”

“Clearly you don’t need to do much digging. Just, please. No one knows who I am.”

XXX

“And where the hell have- Peter?” Pepper stopped mid scold, when she noticed the tear tracks on her son's face, she looked to her wife, who looked equally worried. “Baby what happened?”

He looked directly at Natasha. “Did you know?”

“Know wh-”

“Did you know that my mom was murdered? Not only that she was murdered, but that she was a SHIELD agent? So HYDRA murdered her? Did you know?” 

Pepper sighed. “Peter-”

His head snapped over to her. “So you  _ both _ knew? The both of you knew that the woman that  _ raised me _ for 3 years, didn’t just die in some plane crash. You knew that some HYDRA agent, posed as her pilot,” his voice was dramatically raising. “Then shot her in the chest, and left her to bleed out?!” He was breathing heavily. “I have a right to know these things. Does aunt May-”

“She knows  маленький. ” Peter had a betrayed expression on his face. “I found out a year ago, and I told your mom, then we told May together. The three of us decided,” Pepper held her hand. “Together, that it would probably be best if you didn’t know. The only thing it’d do is hurt you, like it is  _ right now _ .”

“Except it wouldn’t hurt this bad if you hadn’t lied to me about it.” He whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I just- I don’t get it mama.”

Both of his moms wrapped their arms around him. “We were only trying to protect you sweetheart.” Pepper whispered. “Not hurt you. We would never intentionally hurt you.”

“I know.” He whimpered. “But it still really freaking sucks.”

Pepper gave him one last squeeze, Natasha following suit. “Well, since we’re clearing the air of all lies, do you mind telling what in the  _ world  _ has been going on with you?”

“I- uh- what-what do you mean?”

His parents glared, then Natasha picked up. “We got calls from your 1st and 2nd hour teachers, they said that you’ve been sleeping through their classes. And after last night- and today, however the hell you wanna word that- we’ve got a sneaking suspicion that this isn’t the first time you’ve done something like this. Only you’ve managed to make it back before we’ve woken up in the past. Now look us in the eyes, and tell us the truth.”

Oh  _ God _ . He was panicking. PaNiCkiNg. So what does he do? Cracks a joke, of course. “So how do you want me to do that? Like a cross-eyed type a thing? Because I’ve got two eyes, and you’re asking me to look into four.” His mama’s eye started twitching. ABORT MISSION. Repeat; ABORT MF MISSION. “Sorry.” He mumbled

“Come on baby, you’ve gotta be serious with us here.”

He swallowed. “Where’s Wanda? I haven’t seen her yet. Is she still sleeping? Wow, she really can sleep through anything, can’t she? It’s amazing really.” Dead silence. He sighed. “You can’t be mad. And I’m not gonna, like stop. No matter what.”

“Cut to the chase Pete.” Natasha said, sternly.

He heaved a sigh, then pulled the spiderman uniform from his book bag. “Surprise?”

Then, “WHAT THE FUCK?!” So loud from both parents, that not even Wanda could sleep through. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if I should do a Chapter 2


End file.
